zaklinacfandomcom-20200223-history
Kruh živlů
Ve hře Kruh živlů – There are many Kruhy živlů scattered around the world of ''Zaklínač''. They are indicated by purple dots on the in-game maps. Blessings The kruhy confer different blessings, based on which element they are associated with: five elements, five blessings: Poznámky :* Levým kliknutím na kámen živlů se můžeš naučit nové znamení. :* Vždy pátrej po dalších podobných kruzích živlů, ať se můžeš naučit další znamení. Prolog In the Prolog, there is only one Kruh živlů, Kruh Whispering Stones, for the sign Aard. It is impossible to miss as the plot necessitates that Geralt find it in order to get out of the laboratory. It can be found at the end of the very dark underground passages leading off the Zaklínačská laboratoř. ---- |} Akt I Akt I is where Geralt can learn his second sign, Igni. There are only two Kruhy živlů in this Act. The Kruh the Windy Wanderer is near the cave entrance, and the Kruh Inner Fire is inside the krypta na Podhradí. ---- | align="center" | |} Akt II In Akt II, Geralt has the opportunity to learn the rest of the signs available to him as a witcher: Axie, Quen and Yrden. There are five Kruhy živlů in Akt II. * Kruh Lifeless Air, in the Lionhead Spider Cultists' lair in the stoky * Kruh Inner Fire, also in the Lionhead Spider Cultists' lair * Gate of Water, inside the Mágova věž * Kruh Hanging Stones, in the jeskyně na Bažiny * Kruh Unwanted Power, in the Druidský hájek ---- | align="center" | | align="center" | |} ---- | align="center" | || |} Akt III Two more Kruhy živlů are found in Akt III. The Kruh the Vengeful Flame, in the Elven Ruins part of the stoky and the Kruh Waning Power on the first level of the Základna Salamandry. ''Note: All the Kruhy živlů from Akt II remain available during Akt III.'' ---- | align="center" | |} Akt IV Since Geralt has no access to any of the previously explored locations in Akt IV, it is lucky that we find a full complement of elemental kruhy here. * Kruh zimní bouře, northeast of the Hermit's hut * Kruh poslední kapky, on the west side of Ostrůvek, not far from the Lady's area * Kruh kráčejícího ohně, near the Druids' circle in the Pole * Kruh prázdné země, in the crypt in the pole * Kruh pohaslé magie, near the Naiad at the Bahnice ---- | align="center" | | align="center" | |} ---- | align="center" | |} Akt V There are only three elemental circles in Act V, but at least the most used, Igni, Aard and Quen, are there. * Kruh Mute Thunder, in the Hřbitov * Kruh Inner Fire, in a southern chamber of Havranova krypta in the Hřbitov v bažinách * Kruh Rolling Rocks, in a northern chamber of Havranova krypta ---- | align="center" | | align="center" | |} Epilog There are no circles of elements at all in the Epilogue as Geralt fights his way through a burning Temple Quarter towards his final epic battle, with the help of a trusted ally. Depending on the Path chosen by our hero, that companion is either Yaevinn (Scoia'tael path), Sigfried (Order path) or Triss (Witcher / neutral path). V "ceně neutrality" V "ceně neutrality", there are only two circles of elements: one for Aard, southwest of the camp, and one for Igni, southeast of the camp and across the river. They have no other, more interesting names. ---- | align="center" | |} Mapy * These maps show the locations of the Circles of Elements in ''Zaklínač'' a Cena neutrality Kategorie:Stubs Kategorie:Místa de:Kreis der Elemente en:Circle of Elements pl:Kręgi żywiołów